Muzyka
Muzyka Shroud of the Avatar – Utwór muzyczny na siedmiu wykonawców Muzyka w SotA jest wszechobecna. W SotA gracze mają do wyboru: * Radio SotA lub inne stacje radiowe, które mogą zostać włączone w grze za pomocą Wzmacniacza eterowego (Aether Amplifier) (istnieją wzmacniacze stacjonarne i takie w wersji słuchawkowej dostępne w ramach nagrody dla darczyńców). * Muzykę uprzednio nagraną na Cylindrach woskowych (Wax Cylinders), które można odtwarzać na gramofonach. * Instrumenty, na których można grać utwory improwizowane, samodzielnie z nut lub z członkami zespołu. Gildia SotA Poet's Nation skupia się na tworzeniu i wykonywaniu utworów muzycznych, sztuk teatralnych itp. Wskazówki dotyczące muzyki w SotA * Transkrypcja piosenki do formatu .abc * Bądź muzykiem Instrumenty gracza Niektóre Instrumenty gracza mogą wchodzić w skład ekwipunku, a inne są stacjonarne. Można na nich grać na dwa sposoby. a) Z nut, które: * Zostały znalezione podczas gry: przeciągnij je na pasek szybkiego dostępu i kliknij lub kliknij je prawym przyciskiem myszy, a następnie kliknij polecenie „użyj”, gdy wyposażysz się w instrument lub siądziesz do instrumentu stacjonarnego. * Są zapisane w formacie .abc lub .mml i umieszczone w folderze instalacyjnym SotA pod ścieżką „Shroud of the Avatar_Data\Data\Songs”. b) Bez nut (dostępna jest pełna oktawa) Gracze mogą grać solo lub z zespołem (wspólne lub różne arkusze nut dla poszczególnych instrumentów, ale dla tego samego utworu). Polecenia dotyczące muzyki ' '/play Aby zagrać na instrumencie z ekwipunku, wyposaż się w niego, użyj komendy „/play”, żeby go przygotować, a następnie wciskaj klawisze numeryczne 1–8, aby zagrać nuty. Instrumenty nienależące do wyposażenia nie muszą być aktywowane za pomocą komendy /play. /play ' Aby odtwarzać muzykę użytkownika w grze, umieść wybrane pliki muzyczne w folderze Sheet Music, użyj instrumentu muzycznego i wpisz komendę „/play ” w oknie czatu (zamieniąjąc na nazwę wybranego pliku muzycznego). Wszystkie pliki muzyczne użytkownika muszą być zapisane w formacie .mml lub .abc. Domyślnie w tym folderze znajduje się plik RuleBritannia.abc. '/play ' „Plików zespołu” można użyć do zgromadzenia części solowych dla wielu instrumentów na jednej wspólnej liście. Wszystkie instrumenty nie są wymagane i ich kolejność nie ma znaczenia. Pliki zespołów należy umieścić w tym samym folderze wskazanym wyżej. Muszą one być w formacie .txt. Przykładowo możesz mieć plik zespołu o nazwie „MyOpus.txt” oraz wymienione pliki instrumentów muzycznych: accordianpart.abc, bagpipespart.abc, drumpart.abc, flutepart.abc, harppart.abc, lutepart.abc, pianopart.abc i streetorganpart.abc. Aby było możliwe odtworzenie powiązanych plików muzycznych, plik zespołu o nazwie „MyOpus.txt” musi zawierać tylko poniższy tekst. ''Accordian=accordianpart.abc Bagpipes=bagpipespart.abc Drum=drumpart.abc Flute=flutepart.abc Harp=harppart.abc Lute=lutepart.abc Piano=pianopart.abc StreetOrgan=streetorganpart.abc Aby odtworzyć muzykę z pliku zespołu, użyj instrumentu umieszczonego na liście w pliku zespołu i wpisz komendę „/play ” (zamieniając na nazwę pliku zespołu). Jeśli spróbujesz zagrać na instrumencie z listy w pliku zespołu, to odtworzysz muzykę przypisaną do tego instrumentu. Jeżeli korzystasz z umiejętności Człowiek orkiestra (One-Man Band), zagrasz wszystkie odpowiednie partie, które są zawarte w pliku zespołu. Jeśli spróbujesz zagrać na instrumencie nie wymienionym w pliku zespołu, nie zostanie odtworzona żadna muzyka (wciąż może się odtworzyć animacja grania na używanym instrumencie). '''/play loop Dzięki dodaniu frazy „loop” na końcu polecenia po skończeniu utworu zostanie on odtworzony ponownie. /play sync Dzięki dodaniu frazy „sync” na końcu polecenia można przygotować utwór do odtworzenia w drużynie (składającej się z zaproszonych graczy). /playstart Sprawia, że wszyscy członkowie drużyny zaczynają grać utwór równocześnie. /playlist Dodaje listę wszystkich utworów do folderu z utworami. Zbiory nut i powiązane łącza * https://xp-dev.com/svn/starboundmusic/ * http://abcnotation.com/ * https://archeagemmllibrary.com/ * http://www.lotro-abc.com/ * http://www.nilsliberg.se/ksp/easyabc/